Dreaming about the Gentleman
by laiceyb
Summary: Dreaming about the Gentleman – rewritten. Adopted from Keliathewolf, by laiceyb. OOC Rated T for now. Jasper is warned by rose to check in the bedroom. he doesnt like what he finds in their. who will tell Bella, what will the two do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming about the Gentleman** – rewritten. Adopted from **Keliathewolf, by laiceyb**.

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Adopted from Keliathewolf, by laiceyb** with her momma's guiding helped.

**Momma said to say thank you proper so I am. Thank you for letting me adopt this story. Through my momma. She is always busy writing like she loves. But she helped me to try to rewrite what needed it. Then we will add to it if it read for people. Whatever she means by that.**

**Dreaming about the gentleman – rewritten.**

**Jasper's POV**

"Jazz?"

"Jazz?"

I snapped out of my meditating state and looked at Rosalie.

"You ok?" She asked.

"You know that I actually hate Jazz?" I said, ignoring her.

She looked confused "you hate your nickname?"

My…nickname? Oh, yeah! My nickname! "Actually I was thinking about the music" I answered softly in a distant tone.

"Oh".

Rosalie just sat there and started talking about fashion. I really would appreciate if she would just leave me alone for one second. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something else, like her emotions, and that's when I felt something that she was trying to hide. And she was trying very hard.

"Rose?" I asked as I opened my eyes and stared right into hers.

"…And that dress was really…what?"

I tried to focus harder in her emotions. There was…guilt and curiosity? I mean, she felt guilty for her curiosity? "Rose, what's wrong?" I asked.

She giggled nervously. "What do you mean?" she was fiddling her fingers nervously "Nothing's wrong?" her response sounded more like a question.

"Oh, so you really want to tell me something but you feel nervous about telling me. You feel guilt, and you're also curious to see how I'm going to respond. And yet there's nothing going on?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Jasper, there's something you need to see, it is in the house in your room" she felt shame at the exact same moment I did.

_Fine, I can get back later… Aww hell. _ "I'll go"

I walked into my room, only to see Edward NAKED kissing Alice who was also NAKED?_ What the Fuck? _

"What is going on?" I growled. I was ready to kill at the moment.

Edward jumped in surprise and so did Alice. I could feel her guilt. Or is it his?

"Jasper?" Alice said softly "Jasper, is not what you're thinking…" please do not finish that sentence ALICE.

**Broken**

"Of course it's not what I'm thinking!" I yelled at her. She stepped back from me in a cringe.

How could she do this to me? To Bella? Yeah, I know he left her. But he ended up coming back to her. He loves her… doesn't he? That was… Until now. I always felt their love around them and assumed he held that love for Bella, and Alice's for me. Bella is like me, our love was directed at the one we were with.

"It's over, Jasper, I don't love you anymore." She said.

JUST LIKE THAT? NOT EVEN AN EMOTIONAL GOODBYE? NOT EVEN A HANDSHAKE? WE COULDN'T EVEN BE FRIENDS? WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HER?

Edward growled when he listened to my thoughts and tackled me. "If you don't like what you hear then don't listen in"

We were fighting when the family showed up; looking at the room as if we had all gone mad. Let me explain. Edward and I were fighting, he was naked, Alice was screaming mine and Edward's name and Rosalie was checking herself in the mirror. Poor family. Vain much Rosalie. This family is ridiculous more often than not, where's Emmett at anyway?

"Would you care to explain?" Carlisle asked, as I released Edward and got up.

Esme looked like she wants to run to Edward and hug him to bits. Well, he is and even in human life, was, a momma's boy. Oops, hit a nerve I guess. The pansy ass just tried growling nasty and it sounded so weak. More like a sick pussy cat growl.

"There is nothing to explain. Pixie whore wife was fucking Leech Boy. Although they tried denying it; that is impossible when you're caught with ya' pants down and getting jiggy with each other, don't you think?" I hummed a second then remembered "Oh, and Bella should arrive any minute now to spend the weekend here with the family, remember?" I tossed over my shoulder as I walked out the bedroom. I almost walked straight in to the little human herself

"Hi, Jasper!" She called happily.

Her smile, although soft, is relaxed and inviting. It makes me want to smile when I see it. I think I might warn her first before she walks in on it, or before they cover it up.

"Bella, I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you" She said in that sweet voice as she blushed.

She was adorable. WAIT A MINUTE! Sweet voice, adorable? What am I thinking? I must be emotional is all. This deception is ridiculous and I am actually hurt that Alice would do that to me, or Bella.

"It can't be that bad" She said as I didn't respond. Oh, if you only knew…

"Go see for yourself, in Edward's room…" I cringed at what she will walk in on.

She climbed the stairs, feeling curiosity. Once again; if you knew. A few seconds later, I heard her scream. For us vampires, it is ear piercing and brain rattling sound echoing through our heads type screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU PSYCHOTIC DISCO BALL SPARKLING STICK UP THE ASS JACKASS. AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOU, YOU PSYCHOTIC HALF-POINT JOY STICK ON SPEED!"

Then she ran off to the woods. I followed her and she turned to me, hugging me and sobbing. I hugged her back and rubbed her back while soothing her emotionally

"Everything will be okay, Bella, I'll take care of you!"

She looked at me with bloodshot eyes and said "And I will take care of you. You don't deserve to be hurt like that" God, that girl never ceases to amaze me, or us.

**End of chapter 1 & 2 combined in to 1 chapter.**

**A/N:**

**Hi people. This is wendy1969. I am laiceyb's momma. **

**I have suggested she combine both chapters together because they are so short. So anything under 900 words will be added to the next chapter. So yeah, it will read chapter to chapter slightly different, but still make sense. We have only inserted some extra bits here and there. Not too much as we want it to be the same as the original author has it as when it was adopted.**

**My girl has a set back due to a disability so therefore often needs help. So when she hasn't had that help and she posts a chapter, even if you do not realize she has had no help on it, please take it easy on how you speak to her in your review. Special needs children are very sensitive to certain things that are said about them. It varies from one person to the other, but they all suffer and it is only right that we encourage, not discourage. As I do when I am in contact with my other daughter, not by blood, but by heart and emotion, Gabby. Encouragement is part of the key for the younger generation. So in saying, if someone wishes to speak with her then by all means PM my daughter. She always sits and reads them with me so I can scan what comes in on my laptop and she sees and what is safe or not.**

**She will reply if she has the time to. Thank you **

**Wendy1969 & Laiceyb**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Dreaming about the Gentleman** – rewritten. Adopted from **Keliathewolf, by laiceyb**.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Adopted from Keliathewolf, by laiceyb** with her momma's guiding helped. When momma can help that is.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Dreaming about the gentleman – rewritten.**

**.**

**Recap:** _She looked at me with bloodshot eyes and said "And I will take care of you. You don't deserve to be hurt like that" God, that girl never seized to amaze me…_

**.**

**Chapter 3: Please, don't leave me…**

**.**

**J's POV – Soon to be B's POV**

**.**

We just stood there hugging each other for a few minutes. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what she said. She cared about me, enough for don't wanting me to get hurt. Finally Esme came and took her away, murmuring things like

"It's going to be ok…"

I stood there watching her go. What can I do, not too much that's for sure. But I wish I could do more, much more than I would be allowed to do while here.

**.**

**Bella's POV (YAY!)**

**.**

I was back at the house. Idiot leech 1(Edward) was sitting in the couch looking into the floor. Idiot leech 2 (Alice) was sitting on the floor staring the ceiling. They both looked at me when I came in.

"Bella!" Alice murmured

"Alice…" I said, and stood by the door, looking at them.

Edward finally got out of his trance and looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please understand." He started.

"Of course I understand"

I replied. I understand that you are too shy to sleep with me, but, when it comes to my best friend, its ok with you!

"You do?" He seemed surprised

"Yes, I do, Edward. I understand that you don't love me anymore and you prefer Alice." Running hands in to hair and then pulling them away the next words show true emotion "IT'S PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE!" I was yelling now.

Emmett gave me a surprised look across the room. I bet he didn't know I could get this angry.

Edward winced and stared at me in shock. "It's not like that, let me explain"

"You've got 1 minute" I said, looking at my watch.

"Bella, just one minute isn't enough…" he started

"59 secs. 58 secs…" I started counting.

He looked shocked for 1 second before starting talking. "Bella, I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you. It's just that… Alice was unhappy about Jasper, I was stressed about this whole werewolf problem and… before we knew it, we were…" he trailed off.

"You were fucking my best friend. Or my former best friend, I mean" I completed.

This was crazy.

How could Alice be unhappy about Jasper? He was an amazing person, once you get to know him! I growled at him, not that I could actually growl. My supposed-to-be-a-growl looked like a groan, but I think they got the idea…

Alice looked at me anxiously "Bella, please don't do this, I'm still your best friend" She pleaded. I snorted out loud at that shit.

She looked almost pathetic and I felt sad about her for a minute, then I told her, knowing it would not make her happy but not caring at all.

"Maybe with time…"

At that point Jasper entered the living room and stood by my side, looking at Alice.

"How could you?" He whispered.

She didn't look worried about him, which just pissed me off even more. Oh god! How I wish I was like them. I would rip her apart for how she is behaving towards Jasper. she done this. She slept with Edward, it wasn't Jasper who slept about on her.

"I want a divorce" she simply said.

Jasper looked at her and accidentally projected his emotions. Pure pain filled the whole room before he could control himself and nod. Then he left the living room.

"You're just a fucking bitch!" I yelled at Alice "I wanna go home!"

Edward stood up "I can take you" he offered.

"Just shut up" I yelled. He cowered back away from me in what looked like shock. Absolute shock.

"I am taking you home" Rosalie said, surprising me. What the hell was happening to the world? I just nodded and followed her into her car. "Don't worry. We all care about you and we won't let you down" she told me while she was driving home

"Thanks!" was the only thing I said before going home.

Charlie was at the kitchen eating some pizza. I felt bad for not making him dinner like I normally would do for him. He is going to love the news I give him tonight then, isn't he. All this and next year's gifts coming in on one sentence, and maybe an explanation.

"Hi bells!" He said, completely oblivious to what I am going through at the mo'.

"Hi dad, looks like Christmas is earlier to you…" I joked, even if I didn't feel very funny.

He stared at me, surprised "What do you mean?" he asked

"Me and Edward broke up."

He was suddenly hugging me tight "What happened?"

"I caught him cheating on me with Alice…" he looked very shocked

"His sister?" He asked.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "You know that she isn't his true sister. She was adopted…" I explained while tears started streaming down my face and it all finally hit me where it hurts the most.

Charlie looked insecure about what to do, so I told him that I was going to get some sleep and ran into my room. I got my pj's and went to have a shower. Suddenly, Jasper's face popped out of my mind and an involuntary smile showed up in my face.

WAIT A MINUTE!

What was I thinking?

Jasper?

The vampire that I had never really got along with?

The one that tried to kill me in my birthday?

Again…. WHAT WAS I THINKING?

No, I must be just feeling sorry about him… I was still lost in my thoughts when I entered my room and didn't really notice that someone was there. And not just someone…

"Jasper!" I gasped.

Jasper was lying in my bed looking really, really sad. His emotions were written all over his face even though he is in control of his gift. He is heartbroken and it is all their damn fault. Right now I hate those two cheating fuckers so fucking much right now… so freaking much. I do believe if I had a box of matches I would set them on fire. Even a blow torch would suffice.

**.**

**End of chapter 3**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Adopted from Keliathewolf, by laiceyb** with her momma's guiding helped.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Recap:**_ I was still lost in my thoughts when I entered my room and didn't really notice that someone was there. And not just someone…_

"_Jasper!" I gasped. Jasper was lying in my bed looking really, really sad._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

**.**

"Hi" He said, sadly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Do you want me to leave?" Pain was all over his voice and face. I felt like the most stupid and dumb person in the world. I never did anything right.

"No!" I said, honestly. Hope filled his expression and he got up.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"I just…Get over here, please." I did as he asked and sat on the bed, tapping the seat next to me. He seated and stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" I was really stupid for asking that. I knew perfectly what was wrong. Of course it was Leech 2.

"I…Can I stay here for the night?" He asked shyly, like if I didn't want him around. Well, a normal person probably wouldn't, but I guess I was not normal.

"Of course you can stay here! You can stay here whenever you want!" He looked at me like if I had grown a second head. What? Was that so weird that I wanted to help the most handsome Cullen ever? WAIT A SECOND! What had I just called Jasper? Handsome? I was tired, yes, that was the only possible explanation. I couldn't be falling for Jasper. He was still broken because of leech 2 and there was no way that he could feel the same way towards me. And why was I moving on from leech 1 so fast? Oh, yeah, cuz he slept with my former best friend, that's why!

"I can sleep on the floor if you want… Just don't send me away, please…" He offered, letting his Southern accent slip. He projected embarrassment.

"No, you can sleep in my bed. Why are you embarrassed?" I asked.

"It's my accent. I'm sorry, it's stupid, I know" He said sadly.

"No, I don't think it's stupid. It's kinda cute…" We got into my bed and he took all of the pain of me, so could fall asleep in peace, which I gladly did.

**.**

**Jasper's POV**

**.**

I watched my Bella sleep… What the hell was wrong with me? I was already calling her mine? She was obviously in love with Edward and… Wait, what? I was falling for Bella? How could this happen? But my beautiful Bella was so…fragile. She needed someone like me to protect her.

I was still thinking about that when she talked.

"Edward" She said. I let pain overtake (is that even a word?) me. "No, I have Jasper now." I could dance right now. "Yes, I'm in love with him, but don't tell him" Well, too late for that, darling'! I was SOOOOO happy right now! Bella loved me! Well that was fast. And easy. I got there broken and I was going to exit with a joy filled heart.

I was really lucky! That's when she talked again "Jasper smells great" So I smelled great… "Jasper is very hot" WOW, I FEEL GOOD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD, THAT I GOT YOU!

The morning finally came. It was time to face love like a man.

**.**

**still dreaming talking**

**.**

**Bella's POV **

_**(still during her dream…)**_

_**.**_

_I was walking through the forest. Again. Maybe it was the same old nightmare. But something was different. This forest was…brighter. I finally reached the clearing. Edward was there with Alice, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and both seemed happy. That hurt a little bit. I walked to them and Alice smiled._

"_Bella" Edward said._

"_Edward" I said._

"_Do you feel lonely?" Alice said, staring at me. I blushed._

"_No, I have Jasper now." I answered. Wait, what? So, now is official? I'm falling for Jasper? I am sooooooo doomed. He won't even feel the same way…_

"_Do you love him?" Edward asked. His golden eyes never left mine._

"_Yes, I'm in love with him" that sealed my fate "But don't tell him." Alice hugged me. For some crazy reason, I wasn't mad at her._

"_You will be great with him." She said. "Tell me one thing you like about Jazz…"_

"_Jasper smells great…" I said and we all laughed. "And… Jasper is very hot."_

_The conversation lasted a few more minutes and then the sun hit me on the face._

I woke up, just to find jasper looking at me. I blushed, knowing the dream I just had was part truth.

**.**

**Jasper's POV**

**.**

She looked at me and blushed. She was adorable when she blushed.

"We have to talk" I said.

"Did I talk during my sleep?" She guessed. I could feel her embarrassment.

"Well, yes. But don't worry darlin'…I mean…" Fuck. I was so screwed. I was a shy guy. I never wanted people to notice me. Well, of course I wanted someone to love me and…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"What did you called me?" She asked. Then, horror filled her expression. "What did you hear?"

"Well, I heard you say that I smelled great and that…"

"What?"

"That you loved me…"

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOO!"

She was feeling so much embarrassment that it was drowning me. Well, fuck that. I leaned in and kissed her. And, most of all, she kissed me back. Isn't that awesome? Well, after we broke for air (even if I don't need it) she asked if I would date her. Uh, DUH YES! THAT'S WHAT THE KISS MEANS, DUMMIE!

Well, we kissed again and she got up, very worried.

"I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" she gasped.

**.**

**End of chapter 4-5 combined.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All recognisable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Adopted from Keliathewolf, by laiceyb** with her momma's guiding helped.

Recap: _Well, we kissed again and she got up, very worried._

"_I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" she gasped._

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper's cold lips felt so right on mine… But I wasn't sure if that was real, so I decided it was a dream. I mean, in what kind of reality Jasper would want to kiss me? I became even more certain that it was a dream when I shyly asked him to date me and he answered YES! But something in his eyes told me I wasn't dreaming and I got up. Worry was the main emotion. What if he was just kidding? What if he would leave like Eddie did?

"I can't believe I just kissed a vampire" I gasped.

Suddenly the room became very sad. What the hell? Oh, Jasper's ability! He probably doesn't know he is projecting his feelings. I'm so freaking dumb!

"Jasper, that's not what I meant. I just… You're not leaving me, are you?"

He smiled and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest. "Of course not, darlin" He said and kissed my hair.

"Jasper? I need to know…Do you like me?" I asked.

"Uh…Well, yeah!" He said shyly "Why would I want to date otherwise?"

I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid. Oh, I've got another question.

"How much?"

"Well…I-I l-love you…?" He said it like if it was a question. I hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Jazz, I love you too!"

**More Than My Own Life**

**Bellarina's POV**

We just stood there for hours. Or maybe it was just a few minutes, I don't know. Anyway, Jasper suddenly pulled away from me and looked through the window.

"Should your father know that I'm here?" He asked.

"Hummm… Maybe, why?"

"He's coming!" Jasper said, grinning.

One minute later I heard the door open and close and Charlie yelled "Bells?"

"I'm here!" I yelled back. I smiled nervously "Go. I'll meet at the front door."

Jasper kissed me one more time and then jumped through the window, landing outside.

I ran to the living room where my father was watching the game. "I'm sorry" I said "I forgot to make the dinner. I was out with a… friend."

My dad looked at me once before turning his attention to the game again. "Don't worry, we can order a pizza. So, who were you with today?"

"Angela, in the morning…and…Jasper Hale" The last name was merely a whisper.

"Jasper Hale?" He repeated, with a frown. "Isn't that the Cullen's' kid? The blond one?"

"That's right. And he is kind of my… boyfriend, so…"

"Jasper Hale is your BOYFRIEND?" He asked, angrily. "That guy is too old for you."

_If you only knew, Charlie._

"Dad, Jasper is 19. I'm 18 so he is just one year older than me…" I tried to calm him down, and it seemed to work so I moved on to the next problem "He is coming tonight to meet you dad."

"Bring him in" he said playfully.

At that precisely moment the door bell rang. What a coincidence… Well, maybe not.

I opened the door and Jasper came in, grinning.

"Well, hi darlin" he said and kissed me

"Hi Jazzy" I squealed.

Jasper entered the living room and almost saluted Charlie in an army style. I tried my best not to laugh but I end up running into the bathroom to burst out laughing. Geez, I almost threw the house down…

Well, at night, Jasper came to my room and lay down on my bed, next to me.

"Eu amo-te, mais do que á própria vida…" he said, while caressing my hair.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I love you, more than my own life. It's Portuguese."

"It can't be"

"Why not? I swear I'm not making it up!" He said, surprised.

"No, I meant you can't love me that much. That's how I love you, but I have a thing for Cullen's!"

"Believe me" He said, and I did.

**End of chapter 6-7 combined**


End file.
